When Angels Cry
by KidHeart4
Summary: A story of Katan and his dream of his little sister still in Heaven as an Angel. The memory of why he disobeyed Heaven's laws and left to find Rosiel. A short, but sweet story. Read, Review, and Enjoy! No flaming please!


-1When Angels Cry….

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of the characters from the anime/manga. They were created Kaori Yuki. The only character I own is Kokoro meaning Heart in Japanese. She is Katan's sister in Heaven.

Katan stood on a tall sky scarper of the city. It was cold and dark that night. With the wind tugging at his navy blue trench coat. Rain wept over his pale face. He knew she was crying, for her sorrowful and worrisome tears created the rain on Earth. She was concerned for him, he knew; but he could not return to her.

The Angel had left to find his Lord Rosiel. To help him, in hopes that he will help Heaven in its tragic time of need. Earth had become a place that needed new guidance. Humans no longer listened and they had turned for the worse. Forgetting Heaven's laws. Katan had come to Earth to find Rosiel to try and save Heaven and Earth. Yet so far he had no luck.

It had been a difficult decision to leave. For it was said that Angels weren't to leave their home above. Being a taboo that should always be unbroken. Ones who left were to be forsaken on the darkened planet forever once they left their beautiful sanctuary in the sky.

That was why she was crying for him now. Now Katan wouldn't be allowed to return to their home in Heaven. Leaving her to shed tears of sorrow for her older brother.

Katan gazed up at the Heavens above him. Looking down at him with darkened clouds of disappointment. The thunder roared with angered questions of why. The lightening striking Earth in confusion of the loss of one of its favored Angels.

Yet the rain was soft and gentle as it washed over him. Her tears brushing his cheeks with forgiveness.

"Kokoro, I'm sorry. This is what I must do; for Heaven, and for you as well," he whispered as the wind sighed to his ear, "forgive me, my dear sister."

Her voice murmuring her brother's name in concern.

"It will be alright somehow. Don't lose faith in me yet, please."

With that he turned his gaze towards Earth. With that he released his beautiful wings of pure white feathers. He was only slightly surprised that they had not blackened by his broken law. Then he leaped off of the building, taking flight until he took cover from the raging storm. Trying to escape his sister's heart breaking tears. Then he knelt down, trying to get some sleep in the cold alley, beneath a set of stairs.

Dreaming of the home he'd left behind. Dreaming of the sister he missed so dearly.

"Katan!" She called to him with a voice of a sweet melody, "Katan where are you?"

Katan turned to find his younger sister smiling at him as she floated over to him. Her wings opened in freedom and wide with warmth. Greeting him as she hugged him and they folded around him for a moment. Then she looked up at him with her bright, golden eyes.

Kokoro looked very much like her older brother. Her hair was long and just as white as his. Her eyes the same shade of gold. Her skin just as pale. She was thin and dressed in a long gown of purity and innocence with long medieval styled sleeves. Her feet were bare.

"What is it Kokoro?" He asked her.

"I'm worried about you brother," she told him sincerely.

"Why are you worried about me?" He enquired with a look of confusion.

Her eyes deepened with concern. Kokoro had been watching him as he looked upon the Earth with such saddened eyes. She knew he wanted to help the Humans somehow, yet he couldn't. Bound by the laws of Heaven, he wasn't supposed to go to Earth without being sent by God.

Kokoro was able to visit Earth more freely, being a Guardian Angel to a young thief on Earth. Yet her visits had grown less and less recently, as though he were forgetting that she was watching over her. Which revealed how dark things were becoming. So the younger Angel had two she worried over now.

Katan wasn't a Guardian Angel, and was only able to leave Heaven if God asked him to. So now, when he watched the shadowed planet below, he grew ill with worry. Sorrow washing over him. He hardly ate, nor did he sleep without having nightmares to awaken him with visions of bloodshed and death.

Kokoro asked him of these dreams, yet he always answered, "You needn't worry over me, my dear sister. You keep watching over your thief and guide him. I can guide myself."

So she left him alone. Though now she refused. Kokoro had noted his weakened and tired state.

"You Don't look well Katan. Your nightmares are keeping you up and you won't eat anything. Even now you look pale with concern," she said to him.

"I am worried for the Earth and the Humans that live on it. Their hatred may spread here soon if something isn't done soon. Our home could be in danger, and you as well," he finally answered with a heavy sigh.

"Katan, God will not let that happen. Light and Hope will come through again. I know it," she assured with full faith in her tone.

"Kokoro, are you not worried for your young thief on Earth? He could possibly be dead now and you wouldn't know about it. His sins may have cursed his soul for eternity and you wouldn't find out. Before you had enough time to save him."

"I know he is alive; if he weren't I would know at the instant of his death. No matter how dark people become; if they once knew they had a Heavenly protector, they will call upon them once more before death steals them away."

"How can you be so sure?" He questioned.

"I can feel it in my heart Katan. Things will get better, I believe that completely. Trust in God," she pleaded.

At last, giving up in his argument, he gave in. Believing his sister's words. Hoping she was right.

Yet soon after, Katan once again lost faith. When Kokoro's dear thief was killed in a fight. He whispered his Angel's name in pain. His voice raspy and weak as she descended to him. Kokoro went to him, tears brimming her eyes when she knelt beside him and held him close to her.

Then he spoke his last words, "I'm sorry Kokoro, I should have listened to you; but now its too late to save me."

With that he died in her arms. His soul taken away to an eternal fire for all the wrongs he had done. Young Kokoro wept tears of sorrow for her lost thief and begged for his spirit to be spared from darkness. Yet no answers came to her. She nearly refused to return to Heaven herself, wanting to go after the thief's soul to save him. Yet Katan was quickly sent after her by God. Allowing him to retrieve his sister before she was cursed to an eternal life on Earth as a fallen Angel.

He quickly took his collapsed sister in his arms and brought her home. While she sobbed under the protection of his soft protected wings.

Soon after, Katan decided that it was time to do something. Before others lost their souls for all eternity. Things were now to dark to hope for time to save the Earth. The Angels had to do something, to save Earth and Heaven. Both worlds would be plunged into evil shadows if nothing was done to prevent the raging battles coming towards the sky.

Kokoro begged him not to leave. Knowing that Katan may be cursed to walk Earth forever once he left. Warning him of being forsaken just as she almost had been. Yet no matter how much she pleaded to him, Katan wouldn't change his mind.

He would go to Earth and find Lord Rosiel before it was too late. Though he knew what consequences may come to him, he had to take his chances. To save Heaven and to save his dear sister.

So after she cried herself to sleep, Katan left Kokoro safely in Heaven. With one last prayer to her gentle heart, "Kokoro, please do not worry over me. I am going in hopes to save us all. Perhaps God will forgive me if I am successful; but if I am not, do not cry for me. Don't allow your heart to break any more than it has already. Just keep hoping for a better future to come to us soon. Use your blessing to help others who need you. I will be alright. Good-bye."

With that he left, and ever since he had walked alone on the streets. Heaven had found him missing and had seen him on Earth, searching for Lord Rosiel. Looking for a way to free him, without using forbidden black magic. Yet he soon found out that there were no other options left to him.

So in a short time, Katan would release the brother of Alexiel. In hopes that he will return to Heaven to help God save Heaven and Earth. Restoring peace to both worlds, and bringing a bright future to Humans and Angels alike.

Now Katan opened his eyes slowly when the warm sun awoke him gently with its warm rays. The light sent from his sister to dry him and to tell him that she would no longer cry for him. Instead, she would have faith in him and God just as she always had. Then perhaps all would be alright again, and maybe he would be able to return to her if he succeeded in Heaven's honor.

"I'll watch over you now Katan, my dear brother," her soft voice whispered to his ear with the aid of the graceful breeze.

Knowing that, Katan smiled to his home from only a short time ago. Knowing that there was a hope that he would return to its beauty and warmth soon enough. Though for now, he would continue to pray. Continue his journey to save Earth and Heaven. With hope in his heart.

With hope in our hearts, there will always be a way for us to save Earth and Heaven; as long as we believe in that hope. Just, no matter what, don't let it go…….

_Not The End As Long As There Are Angels To Pray To_


End file.
